


Diez cosas que odio de ti

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minato can't cook, Minato no puede cocinar, Oblivious Kushina, Oblivious Minato, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Confundida acerca de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, Kushina recuerda un viejo consejo de su padre. A veces el odio es solo otra forma de amar.





	1. La carta de kushina

Mi padre me dijo una vez que si en algún momento comenzaba a odiar a un amigo sin entender la razón, para descubrirla lo que tenia que hacer era escribirle una carta con las 10 cosas que mas odiara de él, explicando porque, y después hacerme una pregunta.

Teniendo en cuenta que hoy tuve que contenerme para no golpear a Minato solo porque me dijo “Kushina-chan” creo que debería seguir su consejo.

 

_ Diez cosas que odio de ti _

**_1__ ** _Siempre te molesta que cuando quieres estar solo yo te siga, pero cuando te dejo solo eres tu quien me sigue. Y cuando soy yo la que no quiere ver a nadie no me dejas en paz ni un momento. No entiendo a los hombres._

**_2__ ** _Me das órdenes. La mayor parte del tiempo eres amable y tranquilo, pero cuando nos toca ir de misión juntos te vuelves muy mandón. Ni siquiera con tus estudiantes eres así, ellos por lo menos pueden entrar en combate y solo los ayudas en caso de necesitarlo. Quieres que me mantenga alejada del peligro, pero no puedo quedarme apartada mientras arriesgas tu vida de ese modo. ¿No te das cuenta de que también soy un ninja?_

**_3__ ** _No soporto que me trates como una niña. Tal vez todavía sea algo inmadura, pero se cuidarme sola. Si cometo errores aprendo de ellos y trato de arreglar las cosas. No hace falta que me protejas. Se muy bien que no tengo tus habilidades y puede que nunca las tenga, pero he trabajado muy duro para llegar adonde estoy y me gustaría que me lo reconocieras, en vez de darme un sermón cada vez que me equivoco._

**_4__ ** _No me gusta hacerte enfadar, pero a veces me vuelves loca. Que seas mi mejor amigo no significa que seas el único. No entiendo porque te molestas tanto si me ves hablando con Hizashi o Hiashi Hyuuga, comiendo con el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, ayudando a tu viejo compañero de equipo, Sarutobi, a controlar el elemento Viento o entrenando con alguno de los seis. No eres así con mis amigas y cuando te pregunto que te pasa dices que nada. Si se lo cuento a Ero-Sennin él solo se ríe y murmura que tiene que escribirlo._

**_5__ ** _Odio que te sientas responsable si me lastimo. Si salgo herida es culpa mía, no tuya. Aun así cuando termino en el hospital eres el primero en ir a visitarme de estar en la aldea, de lo contrario lo haces apenas regresas, no importa que hora sea ni que tan cansado estés. Una vez me desperté y te vi tan preocupado que tuve que preguntarte quien se murió. No se me ocurrió que estuvieras así por mi, no estaba herida de gravedad, aunque todos, incluyendo a Kyuubi-chan, decían que si._

**_6__ ** _Detesto cuando le restas importancia a tus heridas. Una cosa es que yo me escape del hospital una hora antes de que me den el alta para ir a comer ramen y una muy distinta es que tú lo intentes. Se supone que eres un genio pero te arriesgas demasiado. Insistes en que tus herida no son graves cuando todos sabemos que si lo son. Una vez te hiciste el gracioso y me preguntaste quien se murió cuando te despertaste y me viste al lado tuyo. La única razón por la que no te golpee fue porque Tsunade entro en ese momento. No entiendo de donde sacaste esa idea, llevaba días preocupándome por ti._

**_7__ ** _No me gusta cuando te guardas para ti cosas que te lastiman. No soporto verte sufrir sin poder hacer nada. Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo, quiero estar a tu lado cuando sufres y ofrecerte mi apoyo, como tú haces conmigo._

**_8__ ** _¿Recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste hace ya tantos años? Prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que sin importar lo que pasara siempre podría contar contigo. Te pegue cuando dijiste eso, te golpee con todas mis fuerzas y con gusto lo haría otra vez ¿Por qué tenias que prometerme eso? ¿Y porque demonios lo sigues cumpliendo? No lo soporto._

**_9__ ** _Una de las cosas mas molestas es como me miras algunas veces. No te lo he dicho nunca, pero puedo leer tus emociones aunque trates de ocultarlas. Normalmente me gusta  que tu cara sea como un libro abierto solo para mí, pero en ocasiones desearía no poder hacerlo, tal vez así no lo hubiera notado. A veces cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, tus ojos tienen una calidez y ternura que no muestran por nadie. Se parece mucho a lo que había en los ojos de mis padres, o en los de Mikoto cuando piensa en el Baka de Fugaku. Solo soy tu “mejor amiga”, no tienes derecho a mirarme así, solo logras confundirme._

**_10__ ** _Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odio que seas tan ciego que no te des cuenta de lo que me pasa. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que es como si fueras parte de mí, ya no me siento completa a menos que estés cerca e incluso me preocupo más por ti que por mi misma. Cuando estas lejos deseo que regreses a salvo y cuando te veo triste solo quiero hacerte feliz. Ya no me alcanza con ser tu amiga, pero se que no me ves como algo mas. Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero no por eso dejo de sentir lo que siento…_

****

**_“Cuando hallas escrito las diez cosas que mas odias de tu amigo, tienes que preguntarte si tu vida seria mejor sin él”_ **

 

¿Mejor sin Mina-chan? ¿Es que papá estaba loco?

Mina-chan ha sido mi apoyo desde el día que llegue a Konoha. Con él nunca tuve que fingir que era diferente, me acepta tal cual soy sin importarle lo que opine el resto. Puedo decirle todo sin preocuparme que me juzgue, es la persona en la que mas confió. Si tengo un problema siempre esta dispuesto a ofrecerme su ayuda, aunque al principio yo no la quiera. Es verdad que a veces se comporta un poco raro, sobre todo después de hablar con el Ero-Sennin, pero puedo soportarlo. Después de todo él tiene que aguantar cosas mucho peores de mí (bromas pesadas, un apetito voraz por el ramen, el que sea la jinchuriki de un demonio que curiosamente es mucho mas tranquilo que yo, etc, etc…). No hace falta que cambie, me gusta tal como es.

****

**_“¿Quieres saber algo curioso del odio Uzu-chan? A veces no es mas que otra forma de amar”_ **

 

Quien lo hubiera dicho, papá tenia razón.

 Miro el sobre en mi mano, se supone que debo escribir su nombre y dirección pero ahora sé que no tengo intención de enviar esta carta. Al menos no por ahora. Tomando una birome escribo en su lugar **“para esa persona que me cuida”**.

Recojo mis cosas y me marcho hacia la torre Hokage, estaré de misión por un par de semanas en Amegakure. Tal vez aproveche para buscar a mi primo Nagato, hace mucho que no lo veo.

Antes de salir pego un papel en la puerta, advirtiéndole a Ero-Sennin que si volvía a intentar robar su ropa interior tendría que pedirle a Madara Uchiha que lo protegiera de Minato, Tsunade Okaasan, las chicas de las aguas termales y de ella misma con tres colas liberadas, solo por si acaso.

No recordó que cierto rubio le había pedido prestado un pergamino sobre los sellos hace rato y que tenia que entregárselo antes de irse.

Por esa razón fue que el mismo rubio entro en casa de su amiga días después (¿es que ella no sabe para que están las llaves?) y mientras buscaba dicho pergamino, encontró una carta muy especial…

 


	2. La duda de Minato

Entrar al apartamento de un ninja cuando este está fuera de su aldea podría considerarse una misión clase S. Los shinobis, especialmente los que pertenecen a grandes clanes, pueden poseer importante información que en las manos equivocadas podría ser un peligro para su aldea. Por esta razón muchos ninjas se valen de cualquier truco para proteger su hogar de los intrusos cuando están de misión.

Lo que Minato no terminaba de entender era como Kushina Uzumaki, una kunoichi proveniente de una aldea famosa por sus técnicas de sellado, perteneciente a un clan donde sus miembros podían vivir como mínimo 100 años y que tenían suficiente chacra como para crear y mantener un escudo alrededor de su hogar; era incapaz de recordar cerrar con llave su puerta cuando salía de Konoha.

Normalmente no entraría en su casa cuando no estaba a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte, pero Kushina había prometido prestarle unos pergaminos sobre sellado hace días y todavía no se los había dado.

Preparándose para lo peor Minato tomo aire y entro en el apartamento. Comparado con otras veces estaba considerablemente limpio. No había basura ni platos sucios o papeles tirados en el suelo, lo único malo era la eterna pila de ropa sucia de más de dos semanas. Encontró los pergaminos rápidamente y quitándose la banda y el chaleco ninja y arremangándose las mangas se puso a lavar. Horas después cuando termino reviso si la pelirroja había cumplido su parte del trato. Después de que Tsunade-sama clasificara lo que él cocinaba como ‘Un excelente veneno para usar durante la guerra’, Kushina le había dicho que le prepararía la comida de vez en cuanto si cada tanto le ayudaba a lavar la ropa.

Tal y como esperaba, en la heladera había varias bandejas con comida preparada a la que solo tenía que recalentar. Cada una tenía una nota que decía ‘Quitar el plástico antes de meter al horno’.

Ya en su casa esa noche después de cenar el rubio trataba de decidir si abrir o no el sobre que tenía en las manos. No debía haberlo tomado, pero la frase **‘Para esa persona que me cuida’** había picado su curiosidad. Sabía que lo había escrito Kushina, reconocería su letra en cualquier parte y como no estaba cerrado si lo regresaba antes de que ella volviera nunca tendría que saber que lo leyó.

Finalmente, lanzando un suspiro de derrota saco la carta y empezó a leerla…

****

* * *

 

 

Un par de horas después mientras dejaba la carta otra vez en su sitio, Minato estaba seguro de una sola cosa: Kushina estaba enamorada.

La sola idea le producía nauseas, pero era la única que explicaba su comportamiento en los últimos tiempos.

Desde hace semanas ella había estado muy tensa y casi no habían podido hablar, pero pensó que se debía a la reunión que tendría en Amegakure ya que ella no estaría representando a Konoha, sino a Uzushiogakure y a los miembros del clan Uzumaki.

Y ahora se enteraba de que no se debía a la reunión sino a _‘él’_   pensaba caminando distraído. De repente apretó los puños y sintió como la furia lo dominaba. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? ¿Cómo podía ignorar que ella lo amaba? Si Kushina fuera suya…

“Si Kushina fuera mía…”. Murmuró con tristeza. Lo mejor sería abandonar esa idea ahora que sabía que no se haría realidad. A pesar de que la amaba desde hace mucho no sería capaz de imponerle sus sentimientos si ella no sentía lo mismo. No sería justo ponerle ese peso si amaba a otra persona.

Cuando salió de sus ensoñaciones se encontró frente a la casa de su sensei. Necesitaba descargase con alguien e inconscientemente se dirigió a quien era como un padre para él.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntó el peliblanco ahogando un bostezo. Había estado durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que tocaron su puerta.

“Kushina está enamorada”. Soltó el rubio de una.

“Gran cosa, me di cuenta de eso antes que tu”. Contestó comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

“¿Ya lo sabias?” Preguntó casi desesperado “Por favor sensei, tengo que saber de quién se trata”.

Jiraiya se detuvo, mirándolo como si no se lo pudiera creer, para después hacerse a un lado invitándolo a entrar.

“Va a ser mejor que me expliques todo desde el principio”. Pidió el Sannin sirviéndose un vaso de alcohol. Al parecer iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Efectivamente Minato le contó lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, si no estuviera tan preocupado por la salud mental de su estudiante probablemente habría tomado notas para usarlas en sus libros.

“Déjame ver si entendí: Uzumaki ha estado actuando todavía más raro de lo normal últimamente, pero creías que se debía a la misión que le dieron. Sin embargo hoy fuiste a su casa y accidentalmente encontraste una carta en la que insulta al hombre que ama”.

“Yo no diría que lo insulta, más bien se queja de lo que no puede entender de él”.

“Como sea, después  la dejaste donde estaba para que no supiera que la leíste pero no te puedes sacar la idea de la cabeza”. El rubio se limitó a asentir. “Si quieres mi opinión, eso es algo que debes discutir con Uzumaki”.

“¿Y qué se supone que voy a decirle?”. Preguntó el rubio a tan ‘brillante’ respuesta. “‘Hola Kushina ¿Cómo te fue? Escucha, el otro día fui a tu casa y encontré una carta en la que dices estar enamorada de alguien ¿Podrías decirme quien es así lo mato porque yo estoy enamorado de ti?’ Mejor no le digo nada”.

“Y entonces te torturarías preguntándote si pudiste hacer algo”. Señaló Jiraiya con seriedad. “Confía en mí, ver a la mujer que amas con otro es muy doloroso, pero vivir con la duda de si hubieras tenido oportunidad es aún peor.

Hablaba por experiencia propia. Tsunade había empezado a salir con Dan cuando estaba entrenando a Konan, Yahiko y Nagato y cuando empezaron a llegarle noticias suyas prefirió cortar comunicación con la aldea por un tiempo. Ahora que Dan había muerto él acompañaba a Tsunade en los bares donde ahogaba sus penas y después la llevaba a su casa y se quedaba con ella, en otra habitación claro, para que pudiera descansar tranquila.

“¿Sensei cree que ella realmente lo haya amado?” El Sannin entendió que ya no estaban hablando de Uzumaki.

“Si se lo cuentas a alguien lo negaré. Advirtió Jiraiya. “Pero la verdad no estoy seguro. Es verdad que mientras estuvieron juntos parecía feliz, pero a veces me daba la impresión de que no se permitía ser ella misma. La conozco desde niños y sé que tiene un carácter explosivo, pero cuando estaba con Dan siempre se mostraba madura y calmada, no estoy seguro de si él nunca la vio perder el control de su temperamento”.

En cambio su sensei había estado con ella en sus peores momentos, apoyándola hasta que tenía el valor de volver a ponerse de pie. Conocía de primera mano sus defectos, pero también sus muchas virtudes. La amaba tal y como era y eso no iba a cambiar.

“Hablare con Kushina cuando regrese a la aldea”. Decidió Minato finalmente. “Le explicare lo que siento por ella, aunque seguro no cambiara nada”.

Jiraiya lo miró con orgullo, en su opinión eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Además se llevaría una agradable sorpresa cuando se enterara de a quien amaba Uzumaki.

 

* * *

 

A miles de kilómetros de allí, dos ninjas pelirrojos estaban teniendo más o menos la misma conversación. El ánimo en ese edificio era festivo, no solo les habían propuesto una alianza con Uzushiogakure que a la larga los fortalecería, sino que también les habían advertido de los verdaderos planes de Hanzo, salvando cientos de vidas. Estos dos ninjas de cabello rojo estaban apartados del resto hablando en voz baja.

Yahiko no le daba mucha importancia a eso, le gustaba ver a su amigo tan cómodo con alguien más, pero a Konan esa cercanía le molestaba un poco. Entendía que ella fuera la prima de Nagato y que de pequeños fueran muy unidos, pero cuando sus padres se separaron del resto de su clan y fueron asesinados los Uzumaki lo habían dado por muerto también, aunque eso tenía sentido ya que él no estaba cuando llegaron a recuperar los cuerpos; y se habían reencontrado hace muy poco. Nagato tendría que mostrarse un poco más frío con ella, no como si su cercanía fuera lo más normal del mundo.

“¿Ya tomaste una decisión?” Le preguntó este a su prima.

“Si, gracias por escucharme Nagato”. Contestó Kushina. Al ser tan tranquilo siempre había sido fácil hablar con él y solía dar buenos consejos.

“Voy a entregarle la carta a Mina-chan en cuanto vuelva a casa”. Siguió diciendo la kunoichi. “Esperare a que la lea y después le confesaré mis sentimientos”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los que crean que Minato es un idiota por no darse cuenta de que la carta era para él, por favor levanten la mano.  
> Al final si hice que apareciera Ero-Sennin, aunque mostrando su lado más maduro. Se lo debía, con todo lo que lo hago sufrir en otros fics.


	3. La respuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Carta de Kushina”  
> “Carta de Minato”

Minato habría querido esperar hasta que la pelirroja volviera a la aldea para poder hablar tranquilamente y así confesarle sus sentimientos, aun creyendo que sería rechazado. Por desgracia, el Sandaime tenía otros planes para él y su equipo porque 3 días antes del regreso de la pelirroja los mandó a una misión fuera de Konoha.

A pesar de sus protestas, cosa que sorprendió a muchos ya que nunca había rechazado una misión, Minato acepto derrotado, temiendo que para cuando volviera Kushina ya se le hubiera declarado a ‘Ese Perdedor’ como le gustaba llamarlo.

Horas antes de irse el rubio tuvo una idea. Podía hacer eso después de todo, ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Tomando una hoja y una pluma se puso a escribir antes de que cambiara de opinión.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Kushina regresó todo parecía estar como siempre. El Hokage no había muerto, no los habían invadido, Yoshino y Shikaku se pelearon vaya uno a saber porque esta vez y Shikaku había echado más leña al fuego a llamarla ‘problemática’ a la cara.

Evitó entrar a su casa simplemente arrojando sus cosas a través de la puerta y volviendo a cerrar. Le había prometido a Nagato que hablaría con Mina-chan cuando _volviera a su casa_ , no cuando entrara en la aldea. No es que estuviera posponiéndolo, se dijo mientras se dirigía a Ichiraku Ramen, es solo que quería hacer otras cosas antes.

Casi dos horas después fue a dejar el informe de su misión a la torre Hokage en donde le informaron que Minato debía regresar mañana a Konoha, y como no tenia deseos de cocinar esa noche fue a darse un baño en las aguas termales (después de asegurarse de que el pervertido no andaba por allí) antes de ponerse a buscar un sitio donde comer.

Kushina llego a la aldea a eso de las cinco de la tarde y entro a su departamento pasada la medianoche. Se había encontrado con unos amigos y había aprovechado para celebrar en un bar. Se hubiera quedado un poco más, pero Kyuubi-chan no la dejaba tranquila llamándola ‘Cobarde’.

La primera cosa que llamó su atención no fue que alguien hubiera puesto la mochila en un rincón, sino que ese mismo alguien estuviera todavía en su casa dando vueltas por su sala.

“¿Mina-chan?” Se sorprendió la pelirroja al reconocer al intruso. El aspecto de su amigo dejaba mucho que desear, estaba despeinado, su ropa estaba arrugada y  tampoco parecía que hubiera dormido mucho últimamente.

“¿Lo amas?” Preguntó el rubio apenas la vio entrar.

“¿A quién?” No entendía nada.

“Al perdedor al que le escribiste esto”. Contestó blandiendo la carta.

“¡No es ningún perdedor!” Lo defendió de sí mismo la Uzumaki.

“Si hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por él, debe ser la persona más estúpida de todo el planeta”.

“Bueno, admito que por eso ahora no parece muy listo-”

“Es un idiota y mereces algo mejor”. Añadió Minato.

“Pero eso no cambia lo que siento”. Finalizó escondiendo una sonrisa ante su último comentario.

Al escuchar eso el jounin bajó la cabeza derrotado y sin decir nada más se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se hubiera ido sin mirar atrás si no hubiera sido por el repentino mareo que lo aquejo de repente. Hubiera terminado besando el suelo si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de la pelirroja.

“¿Mina-chan, te pasa algo malo?” Preguntó la pelirroja sujetándole la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Más que el extraño brillo en ellos fue el olor de su aliento lo que le dio la respuesta”. “¡Estas borracho!”

“Solo tome un vaso de sake en casa del sensei”. Se excusó este.

“Para alguien como tu es lo mismo que tomar todo el alcohol que hay en la aldea”. Lo reprochó Kushina arrastrándolo hasta el sillón.

“¿Adónde me llevas?”

“Si crees que te dejare salir a alguna parte en este estado es que en realidad no me conoces”. Contestó yendo a buscar una sábana. “Pero déjame decirte una cosa antes: La persona de la que estoy enamorada…” Le hablaba a la pared, el pobre ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Sí que se le subía rápido la bebida. Estaba por alejarse cuando noto que tenía un papel fuertemente sujeto en sus puño. Con cuidado lo saco, lo aliso y se puso a leerlo.

****

**_“Odio que pases tanto tiempo con tus amigos. Sé que yo fui quien te dijo que les hablaras en primer lugar, pero es que detesto compartirte con otro hombre. Especialmente si no tiene novia como Hizashi, Inoichi o Chouza. O se pelea a cada rato con ella como Shikaku._ **

**_Odio que nunca me dejes tranquilo. Cuando estoy tan cansado que siento que no puedo dar un paso más, tú me empujas, molestas y presionas hasta que vuelvo a ponerme de pie y comienzo a perseguirte._ **

**_Odio que a veces me busques para contarme cada cosa que te pasa como si fuera una especie de sacerdote: Al final terminamos hablando durante horas olvidando de que hablábamos al principio ¿No te das cuenta de que yo también tengo mis propios problemas?_ **

**_Odio las veces en las que me haces participar en alguna de tus bromas (aunque me pongo todavía de peor humor cuando se lo pides a alguien más). Ya no somos niños, pero sigues actuando como una. Igual debo admitir que en el fondo disfruto cuando haces travesuras, especialmente cuando te descubren y tratas de librarte culpando a los Uchiha._ **

**_Odio cuando sales en alguna misión peligrosa. Ya sé, ya sé ‘Mira quien lo dice’ pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Sé mejor que nadie que eres una gran kunoichi, pero hasta los mejores cometen errores._ **

**_Odio que regreses a la aldea lastimada y actúes como si nada hubiera pasado. Que seas la jinchuriki del Kyuubi y que este cure tus heridas no te hace invencible. Creo que nunca podré olvidar la vez en la que estuviste casi una semana en estado de coma, aferrándote a la vida. Y cuando al fin despertaste preguntaste quien se murió. Todavía no sé cómo contuve el impulso de gritarte._ **

**_Odio que no me cuentes cuando algo te está molestando. Se supone que somos amigos pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que es lo que pasa ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto te quiero?_ **

**_La cosa que más odio en estos momentos es que estés enamorada de alguien más. La sola idea de que otro hombre posea tu corazón me enferma. No puedo soportar que algo tan precioso esté en manos de alguien que no sepa valorarlo. Odio a ese perdedor con todas mis fuerzas por robarse lo que debió ser mío._ **

**_A estas alturas seguramente adivinaste que leí la carta que le escribiste. No voy a disculparme por eso ni tampoco espero que me correspondas, aunque nada me haría más feliz. Lo único que pido es que me dejes estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. Y por supuesto poder matar lenta y dolorosamente a ese perdedor si te hace sufrir alguna vez._ **

**_Te amare por siempre_ **

**_Minato Namikaze_ **

**_PD: Por lo que más quieras en este mundo Kushina ¡Cierra con llave cuando salgas!”_ **

****

“Idiota, no pusiste las diez cosas”. Murmuró con ternura dándole un beso en la frente.

 

* * *

 

****

Lo primero que sintió al despertarse a la mañana siguiente fue un dolor de cabeza monumental golpeándole las sienes.

“Es la última vez que acepto un trago que me ofrezca Jiraiya sensei” Murmuró Minato sentándose en la ‘cama’. “¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?”

Había terminado su misión antes de tiempo y  decidió deshacerse de la carta que le escribió a Kushina. En vez de eso la iba a esperar en su departamento. Se lo dijo al sensei y él le ofreció un trago para darle valor. Lo siguiente estaba borroso.

Con cuidado bajo los pies y entonces noto un papel pegado en su camisa como si fuera un babero. Era la carta que tanto dolor le había causado, solo que ahora tenía un agregado.

 

_“Olvídate de las otras nueve, lo que más odio de ti MINATO NAMIKAZE es que no te hayas dado cuenta de que es a ti a quien amo. Cualquier otro se habría dado cuenta de que la carta era para ti, hice varia referencias a cosas que pasamos juntos ¿De verdad pensaste que podría enamorarme de alguien más? Tu eres el único ‘perdedor’ al que amare en esta vida, quizás incluso hasta en la siguiente._

_Tuve que salir a buscar el desayuno, volveré dentro de un rato. No intentes cocinar tú mismo si no quieres morir envenenado._

_Con amor_

_Kushina Uzumaki”_

Sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en semanas, el rubio se puso los zapatos y subió al departamento de arriba para contarle a Jiraiya sensei lo sucedido. Ni se le paso por la cabeza que el Ero-Sennin al verlo aparecer con la ropa de la noche anterior y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había sacado sus propias conclusiones de lo ocurrido.

 


End file.
